Compartiendo fotos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred vivía en un internado de hombres como de mujeres, todo era normal, menos sus amigos, en especial un francés molestandolo con que le gustaba Alice y más cuando mandó esa foto y alguien entró a su pieza, era ella. USxFem!UK y leve FranciaxFem!Canadá.


Verán, quiero explicarme, amo el yaoi, lo amo tanto que… bueno, lo amo, no quieren saber las cosas que veo -que estoy segura que ustedes también miran, pervertidas-, pero me caen bien las Nyo y jamás salen, jamás (?), o simplemente les caen mal a todos, por eso decidí hacerles un pequeño fic.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice, insinuación FrancisxMadeline. -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra y FranciaxFem!Canadá-  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Francis y cierta japonesa con una cámara, claro.

Alfred estaba estudiando en un internado, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Habían reglas, por ejemplo, que las mujeres no pudieran pasarse a escondidas en la noche a hacer cositas –dígase disfrutar como locas por una buena aventura en una acolchada cama-, así que, todos los hombres allí o eran un tanto gays o se masturbaban con alguna fotito de una mujer desnuda.

O de su chica. O de su… algo. Habían diferentes gustos sexuales. Normalmente se compartía la habitación de a dos personas, pero el chico que ahora tecleaba velozmente en el computador, de buen porte, cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules tras lentes ópticos estaba solo. Y sí, allí estaba, chateando, cuando lo molestan con ella.

**C**o**c**a**-c**o**l**a** _Zero _**dice:  
><strong>·<strong> No, no es así, te equivocas…  
><strong>· <strong>¿Yo y ella…? es más posible que tú parezcas hetero, Francis.

_D__e Vie En Rose _dice:  
><strong>· <strong>No hace falta negarlo Alfi, mueres por tener a Alice en tu cama…  
><strong>· <strong>Y hacerle de todo… y que tenga un traje de profesora y te azote con un látigo, sé como se siente.  
><strong>· <strong>Espera,no es como que tu hermana canadiense me azotara con un látigo porque yo se lo pedí… espera de nuevo, olvida eso.

**C**o**c**a**-c**o**l**a** _Zero _**dice:  
><strong>·<strong> ¡N-No me muero por tenerla en mi cama! Doña rectitud revolucionara no me atrae de ninguna manera, tampoco sus lindos labios y ojos verdes penetrantes…  
><strong>· <strong>Y… ¿dijiste algo con mi hermana? D:

_D__e Vie En Rose _dice:  
><strong>· <strong>Imaginaciones tuyas mon ami, imaginación tuya. Bueno… si no te interesa, no te importará si te envío un par de imágenes de ella ¿verdad?

**C**o**c**a**-c**o**l**a** _Zero _**dice:  
><strong>· <strong>Claro que no, unas fotos más de la anciana… unas menos…

Y Francis sonrió al otro lado de la computadora para poner aquella foto en "compartiendo imágenes". Luego, al ver el inevitable silencio en el chat intuyó que Alfred la había recibido con éxito. Todo gracias a esa japonesa pervertida que sacaba aquel tipo de fotos cuando sus compañeras de bañaban, era una vendita diosa, también le había entregado fotos de su gran amor, esa canadiense tan tímida que amaba.

La de esa inglesa no le interesaba tanto, pero tenía que hacer reaccionar a Alfred que estaba loco por ella.

Y el americano estaba allí, con plena imagen de Alice en su computador, más rojo que un tomate de Antonio, si pudiera apartar la vista de su computador se estamparía contra el teclado, sentía como le corría cantidades industriales de sangre de nariz, él no era pervertido, pero esa imagen… era perfecta, era de Alice bañándose, completamente desnuda, su hermosa figura, su pelo rubio largo siendo mojado por la ducha del instituto, el vapor haciendo borrosa su expresión pero dándole un sonrojo más apasionante.

Y Alfred sólo agonizaba frente al pc, echaría a perder el teclado con los desechos líquidos que botaba por la boca, trataba de poner "cerrar", pero no podía, el impulso le ganó más y puso en "guardar", no podía evitar lo que sentía. Amaba, le atraía, le encantaba esa británica, seria pero inteligente, tranquila y a la vez ruda, hermosa y a la vez sencilla.

Todo era el éxtasis, el paraíso, hasta que siente un golpe a su puerta y alguien entrando, casi arroja el teclado lejos y apagó rápidamente la pantalla, si alguien llegaba a ver esa imagen lo tildarían de francés.

–¿Alfred? –susurró la chica.

Alfred se había dado vuelta, con la mejor sonrisa que tenía mientras disimulaba normalidad -que más normal que ver porno de la persona que te gusta ¿cierto?- sí, él era un chico normal, Francis era el amiguito rarito.

–¿Qué… estabas haciendo? –un sutil sonrojo se muestra en la chica.

Alfred quería que se lo tragara la tierra, había alcanzado a cerrar el computador antes de que Alice -que venía a hacerle clases particulares de lengua inglesa hasta el horario especificado en el colegio- alcanzara a verlo. ¿Por qué él y no Francis?, lloraba, quería llorar, gimotear. Pero no entendió el porque aún.

En eso, la chica le hizo una seña, una seña cercana a su estomago, pero más abajo. Alfred agachó la vista hasta sus pantalones suavemente, cuando nota algo extra allí, o que estaba "haciendo más espacio" del común.

Shit, shit, shit y más mierda. Fue lo único que atinó a decir al ver una erección en sus pantalones. Maldito Francis, algún día se las pagaría. Ahora era el tema importante era explicárselo a esa inglesa y no sonar como un degenerado -acosa británicas- en el intento.

**N.A: **Por eso niños, nunca acepten material de franceses sospechosos (?), espero que les agradara, y también espero que Alfred algún día se le confiese a Alice y que si tengan otro tipo de "clases particulares". Que viva el USxUK! -y el USxFem!UK-, como les dije, amo el yaoi, pero si alguien no odia -tanto- a las versiones Nyo puedo seguir haciendo relatos con ellas, pero mi preferencia clara es el yaoi :D

PD: Reitero, si no han votado en mi fic "Manual de supervivencia", háganlo, ya que hasta ahora hay un empate y quiero subir el capítulo dos pronto! ;w;


End file.
